


Biased Observations

by theimprobable1



Series: Biased Observations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Sherlock, Asexuality, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9100.html?thread=44387468#t44387468">this prompt</a>, which asked for asexual!Sherlock treating John's sexuality with kindness, affection and enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biased Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.

When John recovers from his post-orgasmic haze, he finds Sherlock looking at him with narrowed eyes. John knows that expression, of course - Sherlock has just discovered something that needs to be thoroughly examined.

“Prostate massage makes you much more vocal than penile stimulation alone,” Sherlock announces.

“Really?” John asks without much interest, and reaches for Sherlock’s head to pull him into a kiss. Sherlock’s lips are soft and warm against John’s and John loves this, the lazy, tender kisses when he’s sleepy and boneless after sex, and Sherlock’s attention is fixed only on him.

“Yes,” Sherlock says when they break apart. “Is it a common occurrence, or was it just because it was me doing it?”

“I don’t think your ego needs any more inflating,” John chuckles.

“It _was_ me, then,” Sherlock smiles triumphantly. “It’s not very surprising, after all, given your unhealthy obsession with my hands.”

“I have an unhealthy obsession with the whole of you, you smug bastard,” says John and shifts to rest his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock’s arm tightens around him, and he drops a kiss on the top of John’s head.

“Your orgasm also seemed longer,” Sherlock continues his observations. “Did it feel longer to you?”

“I don’t now. More intense, definitely.”

“Can you reach orgasm solely through prostate stimulation, without your penis being touched?” Sherlock asks in an excited tone of voice.

John stops himself from rolling his eyes, because he knows Sherlock would be able to tell, even though he can’t see John’s face.

“Maybe,” he shrugs and kisses Sherlock shoulder. “If it’s _your_ fingers.”

“That’s for next time, then. Remind me to have a stopwatch at the ready.”

“I hope you haven’t forgotten that I’m not actually one of your experiments.”

“Of course you’re not,” Sherlock says and pulls John even closer. “You’re much more important than that. But you wouldn’t ask me to waste such a wonderful opportunity, would you?”

John does roll his eyes now.

“As long as you don’t publish the results anywhere, I suppose it’s all fine,” he sighs. It’s not a resigned sigh, though, because John’s sex life might be crazy, but he loves it regardless and wouldn’t change it for anything.

“The results wouldn’t be relevant anyway, since I’m hardly an unbiased observer. I don’t think that ‘Subject makes adorable squeaky noises’ counts as an objective description.”

John lifts his head to stare at Sherlock.

“Did you really just use the word ‘adorable’? Who are you and what have you done with Sherlock Holmes?”

Sherlock smiles, a little shyly (and _that_ is the only adorable thing that has ever happened in this bedroom, thank you very much), and he asks softly, “Do you know what else I never thought I’d say?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Biased Observations [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719149) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock)




End file.
